Geeks and a Mother
by Little Octopus
Summary: Alfred wants Arthur to meet his super religious mother, while Arthur feels guilty not seeing his own mother. USUK


**Happy Mothers' Day!**

Alfred buttoned an extra button on Arthur's shirt before making sure the blond had covered himself appropriately.

"Why does it matter how I look?" Arthur grumbled.

"'Cos if my mom sees your tattoo or belly button ring, she will tell you to find Jesus." Alfred replied, looking Arthur over one more time.

Arthur planted a hand on his hip, snapped his fingers and in his best Southern drawl said, "Ya'll need Jesus!"

Alfred grinned. "Have you met my mom before?"

Arthur laughed and linked his arm with Alfred's as they left their apartment to Alfred's old school Nova.

On the ride to Alfred's mother's house, Arthur became increasingly quiet.

Noticing this change, Alfred reached over and took Arthur's hand tightly in his own. "I'm sure she's proud of you." He whispered, squeezing Arthur's small hand.

"For what?" Arthur whispered, lowering his head. "I wanted to be something, Alfred. Like Killian. He's studying to become a marine biologist. Liam owns his own car shop. And Dylan already has a scholarship." He brought his gaze to Alfred. "I dropped out of university. Why should my mum be proud of me?"

Alfred smiled. "Well, you are in a happy relationship. You aren't afraid to be you. And you grew up to be pretty adorable.

Arthur scoffed, although Alfred calling him adorable did make him feel better. "Bloody yank."

Alfred laughed and brought the back of Arthur's hand to his lips.

They drove the rest of the way in compatible silence.

At Alfred's mothers house, Alfred became increasingly nervous. "Don't swear, don't drink, don't mention drinking, and god forbid, don't mention my tattoo."

Arthur grinned. "You mean your tramp stamp?" He said, referring to the heart on the small of Alfred's back that was filled with the Union Jack and had Arthur's name swirled around the edges.

"Yes." Alfred rubbed his temples. "She would take a kitchen knife and slice it off herself."

"Didn't you say she was a saint?" Arthur asked, stepping out of Alfred's car.

"A satanic saint. Especially when I do something wrong." Alfred led Arthur the the front door.

"O-kaaaay." Arthur mumbled, following.

"Hey! Ma! I'm home!" Alfred called.

"ALFRED!"

Arthur jumped at the shout and watched a miniature Alfred run around the corner, sliding on the hardwood floor.

Alfred grinned. "Amy!" He knelt down and fell back as blonde hair and blue eyes attacked him.

Stepping back, Arthur stared at Alfred's littler sister. It was amazing how much they looked alike. Although the child did have freckles splattered across her nose and her jaw-length hair was more wavy.

"Where have you been?! Mama said you have gone and got chur'self a _boyfriend_! Have you traded me in for him?!" She spouted out, in a light Southern accent, ending with a pout much like Alfred's.

Alfred laughed and stood, holding his sister above his head by her arms. "No way would I trade you in!" He declared loudly, lowering the girl into a hug. "Besides," he whispered loudly, "Arthur is a grumpy pants."

"No I'm bloody-!"

"Arthur!" Alfred hissed.

Arthur closed his mouth, then smiled at Alfred's sister. "Al never told me he had a sister." He said. "I'm Arthur."

Alfred set down his mini-me and nudged her to Arthur.

"I'm Amelia! Like Amelia Earhart! I'm gon' fly 'cross the Pacific and make it aaalll the way 'cross the world!" She grinned, mirroring Alfred's almost perfectly, if it wasn't for her missing teeth. "Clear ta Japan!"

Arthur let out a soft laugh. "You are very much like your brother."

Amelia laughed before hugging her brother. Her head barely reached the bottom of his ribs.

"How old are you, Amelia?" Arthur asked, smiling fondly at the siblings. Arthur could dunk them in tea and eat them right up they were so cute.

"I'm almost nine." She grinned again.

"No way!" Alfred exclaimed, picking the little blonde up by her arms and swinging her around. Amelia shrieked in delight.

"Oh! The only one who can make Amelia make that noise is my boy!" Alfred's mother appeared around the corner, a short woman with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, a kitchen towel swung over her shoulder and a simple cross hanging from her neck. Arthur noticed she also sported dog tags.

"Hey, Ma." Alfred grinned, setting Amelia beside Arthur before embracing his mother.

Arthur turned his gaze down, a feeling of depression in his stomach. He shouldn't witness something he could never have.

Amelia must have sensed Arthur's sadness for she grabbed his hand and spoke loudly. "Mama! This is Artie! Al said he's his boo!"

Feeling his face heat up, Arthur waved his free hand that looked like surrender. "N-no! Well, yes, but uh..." Bloody hell, would this woman smite him for being gay? After all the stories Arthur had heard, he was terrified of Alfred's mother.

But, instead of beating him with a cross or bringing out a bible, Alfred's mother smiled warmly. "Call me Abigail. Or Abby. Whatever is fine. Alfred has told me so much about you!" She drawled out. She approached Arthur and held her hand out. "Welcome to our home."

Arthur let out a relieved, though as quiet as he could, sigh and shook Abigail's hand. "Very nice to meet you." He dropped her hand and they all stood in the entry hall silently.

"Artie!" Amelia suddenly spoke up. "Your name fits! Daddy's name was Andrew, Mama's name is Abby, Alfred is Alfred, I'm Amelia and you're Artie!"

Thankfully for the icebreaker, Arthur smiled. "Guess we're related now, pet."

Amelia laughed. Her sweet young laugh could have broken glass.

"Why all A's?" Arthur asked, facing Abigail.

"Andrew always said he wanted a daughter named after his great-something grandmother." Abigail examined, motioning them to follow her.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, his hand still attached to Amelia's.

"Amelia Earhart." Abigail explained, moving to the stove. Alfred followed.

"You are related to her?" Arthur asked, dumbfounded.

"Why, yes. So when we discovered Alfred was a boy, we wanted to keep with the A so he wouldn't be the odd one out." Abigail finished, smiling at Alfred. "You were so troublesome as a fetus."

"His troublesome ways never ended." Arthur smiled,

Alfred rolled his eyes.

Abigail brought the pot over to the table. "So, Arthur, you and Alfred are boyfriends?"

Arthur felt his throat tighten. "Yes."

She sighed. "I see." She went to Arthur and grasped his hands warmly. "Andrew told me that Alfred was gay on Alfred's twelfth birthday. He invited only boys, and my husband walked in on Alfred and another boy kissing."

Alfred's cheeks flushed. "Mom!"

"I didn't want to believe it." Abigail went on, obviously trained in the art of ignoring Alfred. "I was brought up that gays were evil. So when Andrew told me about Alfred..." She sighed.

Arthur stayed silent as Abigail chewed her lip.

"Anyway, Arthur." She smiled and squeezed Arthur's hands. "I'm glad you're making Alfred happy."

Allowing a smile to spread across his face, Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

"Mama! Can we eat now?!" Amelia whined.

Alfred laughed. "Let's do it!" He plopped down beside his sister and began spooning red potatoes that were swimming in a white gravy and peas on Amelia's plate. She squealed and clapped her hands.

Abigail went back to the stove.

Arthur sat across from Alfred. "What is that?" He asked, softly.

"Peas and patatas!" Amelia grinned, licking her thumb for some gravy that splattered.

Arthur stared blankly at Alfred.

"It's red potatoes, peas, and gravy. It's good." Alfred dumped a hearty amount on Arthur's plate before serving Abigail and himself.

"And chicken!" Abigail declared, setting a streaming plate of chicken on the table.

Alfred handed out pieces of chicken as Abigail seated herself beside Arthur and grasped his hand. Arthur felt confusion swarming in his head as Alfred reached across the table and took Arthur's other hand. When everyone was holding hands, Abigail, Amelia and Alfred bowed their heads. Abigail began speaking and Arthur quickly dropped his head.

Abigail spoke rather quickly and thanks to her Southern accent, Arthur could hardly understand what was being said. _And_ Alfred began rubbing his thumb over Arthur's knuckles.

Before Arthur knew what to do, the other three were saying 'amen'. Arthur hastily humbled his.

"Dig in, Artie!" Alfred grinned and popped open his potato.

Dinner with Alfred's family was... interesting. Amelia started by shoving her plate in front of Alfred and asking him to cut everything. Then she spoke rapidly to Alfred about how school was almost out or something. Arthur couldn't pay attention though, Alfred had scooted in against the table and his legs were just long enough to touch Arthur's own legs. Not to mention Alfred pulling Arthur's chair in closer so Alfred's knee bumped the inside of Arthur's thigh.

Not soon enough, dinner was finished and Alfred hopped up. "Wait here!" He grinned and ran outside.

Arthur turned to Abigail. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your husband?"

Abigail smiled sadly and fingered the dog tags she wore. "He died when Amy was five. Alfred was fifteen and they were very close."

Amy slid from her chair and crawled into her mother's lap, even though she looked to big to be held.

"I'm very sorry." Arthur whispered. "I couldn't imagine how that feels."

"I hope you don't have to." Abigail said, combing Amelia's hair with her fingers.

Before Arthur could think of what to say, Alfred came back in the room with an armful of flowers and a cake.

"Oh! Let me help!" Arthur stood and grabbed the cake before Alfred dropped it.

Abigail grinned as Alfred passed her the flowers and Arthur set the cake in front of her.

"Happy Mother's Day Ma!" Alfred grinned, hugging Abigail.

"Oh, Alfred! This is wonderful!" Abigail laughed.

"I'm not done!" Alfred turned to the door. "Matthew!"

Matthew walked into the kitchen, a shy smile on his face. "Hey, Mom. Amy."

"Mattie!" Amelia launched from her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around Matthew.

"Oh, my god." Abigail stood and embraced Matthew.

Arthur blinked, then turned to Alfred. "If you all start with A's, why is he Matthew?"

Alfred's smile became almost sad. "Ma's first husband died while she was pregnant with Matthew. His name was Matthew so Ma named Mattie after him. She met mine and Abigail's dad when Matthew was about two. My dad raised all three of us."

"Why didn't she name the rest of you with an M?" Arthur asked , grabbing Alfred's hand.

"Cos Matthew is special." Alfred replied, grinning.

"You two look a lot alike for only being half brothers." Arthur said, looking from Matthew to Alfred.

Alfred laughed. "Ma has a thing for blue eyes."

"Cake cake! Alfred! Cut the cake!" Amelia shouted, now sitting in Matthew's lap.

"Alright, I'm coming Amy!" Alfred tugged Arthur to the table and handed out the cake.

/\_/\0/\_/\

_"It's late, why don't you two stay the night?" Abigail had said._

Arthur let out a hot breath before clamping down on his lip.

_"I think Alfred's room still has everything in it."_

"Artie." Alfred whispered, locking his lips on Arthur's neck.

_"Don't stay up too late!"_

"Hah!" Arthur dug his fingers in the sheets, his heart thumping faster each time Alfred kissed him.

Alfred brought their clothed hips together and latched on to Arthur's nipple.

"Alfred. W-we shouldn't be doing this." Arthur breathed out.

"We're not having sex. We'll be fine." Alfred unhooked Arthur's belt.

"You know I'm terribly loud." Arthur whispered.

"I'll have to gag you." Alfred looked up at Arthur and grinned.

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Quiet now." Alfred stripped Arthur and himself completely and took Arthur's leaking erection in his hand.

Arthur shivered under Alfred's touch. "We shouldn't... shouldn't be doing this."

"Sshhh..." Alfred kissed Arthur, pushing his tongue past Arthur's trembling lips. Alfred rutted against Arthur's hip as he pumped his hand over Arthur's cock.

"Alfred!" Arthur choked out rather loudly, arching his back and pushing against Alfred.

Alfred groaned. "Arthur, I want to be-"

"Al? What are you doing?" Amelia poked her head in the room, the hallway light illuminating her blonde locks.

"Shit." Arthur hissed.

Alfred rolled to his side, blocking Arthur's body from Amelia and threw the blanket over their bare bodies.

"Why aren't you in bed Amy?" Alfred asked, turning slightly to face his sister.

"I heard a noise and thought someone came in the house." She said, widening the door and casting more light over Alfred and Arthur.

"It must have been the wind. Go back to bed."

"But, Alfred! Remember when I was seven and that guy broke in and he took your game thingy?! What if he's back?!" Amelia exclaimed, clapping her hands together in a begging way. "Please walk me back to bed?"

Alfred sighed. "Fine. Wait outside and I'll be right out."

"Okay." Amelia stepped outside and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Artie." Alfred mumbled, standing and putting on a pair of basketball shorts he had left when he moved out.

"It's fine." Arthur sat up, noticing that he and Alfred were no longer aroused.

Alfred smiled sadly at Arthur. "I'll be right back." He left the room.

Arthur climbed out the Alfred's bed and slipped on the American's discarded tee-shirt.

He slid back in the bed and pulled the blanket to his chin.

Alfred returned and flopped beside Arthur. "When we get home," he whispered, "I'm gonna pound you into the mattress."

Arthur laughed softly and swung an arm over Alfred's chest. "I can't wait."

They sat in silence for a few moments, the Arthur spoke up. "Can we see my mother tomorrow?" He asked.

Alfred brought a hand to Arthur's hair and carded his fingers through the soft blond. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"Alright, Arthur." Alfred kissed Arthur's impressive eyebrow and settled back down.

Arthur hardly slept he was so scared.

/\_/\0/\_/\

Arthur hung on Alfred's arm as they maneuvered their way through the stone and grass.

"Liam said it's near the tree." Arthur whispered, not wanting to disturb anything that was lingering around.

"Alright, Artie." Alfred squeezed Arthur closer to his side.

Five minutes later, Arthur was staring at his mother. He felt tears burn his eyes. He looked at Alfred.

"Talk to her." Alfred whispered. "It will help."

Arthur nodded and took the flowers Alfred was holding. He knelt down and placed the flowers next to the grave marker. "Hello, Mum. Uhm, this is Alfred. He's my boyfriend. Uh..." He turned to Alfred again, he felt ridiculous.

Alfred smiled. "Go on."

"Uhm. He takes good care of me, so I'm not starving or dying on the street." Tears welled in his eyes. "I miss you. I'm sorry it took so long to visit, I was just... hurting." He sniffed and tucked his hair behind his ears. "I've gotten my ears pierced. I know Dad wouldn't approve but, you'd like them. And Alfred let me get my hair dyed." Then, Arthur couldn't talk anymore, tears over came him and he curled into his thighs, sobbing. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you! I-I couldn't stand to see you like that! Dylan tells me h-he still has nightmares!"

Alfred knelt down and wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"I-if we were paying more attention, we c-could have c-caught it." Arthur turned into Alfred's chest. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sshh..." Alfred rocked Arthur. "Come on, Artie." He helped Arthur stand.

Arthur nodded. "B-bye Mum." He whispered, leaning against Alfred heavily.

Alfred half-carried Arthur out of the grave yard and to the car.

/\_/\0/\_/\

**Author's note: Hannah-fish told me not to make this sad. I didn't listen.**

**The Amelia Earhart thing was all bs...**

**If you have a holiday you think I won't know, send me a message with the date, a description of the holiday and the couple you want included!**

***Hannah-fish says: Siiiigh.**


End file.
